piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wanderingshadow
Welcome A (belated) welcome to the wiki! You've got some very handy resources listed on your user page, though regarding your timeline: although I've not played it, I believe Legend of Jack Sparrow's framing story sets it between Curse and Chest, although the levels themselves are taken from earlier in Jack's life. If that's the case, it should technically be set between the films - Kwenn 18:27, 23 May 2007 (UTC) *RE: Fair enough. Just thought I'd clarify - Kwenn 19:20, 23 May 2007 (UTC) Flags Could you please provide summary, source and licensing information for the flag images you recently uploaded? Thanks - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 17:21, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the help,mate Raze 16:38, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Dictionary proposal Please add any additional words in a single edit; multiple edits that only add one word a time only clog up "recent changes" - [[User:Kwenn|'Captain Kwenn']] – Talk 15:38, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Nominated *I have nominated you to be a Pirate Lord of the PotC Wiki's Brethren Court.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 14:39, 14 August 2007 (UTC) **You are now a Pirate Lord. Please put your name and "place of lordship" in the Pirate Lords section at PotC Wiki:Brethren Court.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 17:55, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Jack Sparrow Dont forget to vote for or against jack sparrow for the featured article.--'\\Captain KickAssJedi//' 13:53, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Ragetti *Don't forget to vote on the Brethren Court page as well. Here's a link.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 22:17, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Darthtyler I'll try. My scanner isn't working at the moment, so it'll take a while.—DarthtylerTalk 01:51, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Also, what does it take to be a member of the FA Review Boards (the Pirate Lords in this case)? I've started my own wiki, here, and I'm an admin at several wikis, such as hsm, transfanon, spiderman fanon, and mx, so I know alot.—DarthtylerTalk 02:41, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Neptunes in Command Can I just point out that wikipedia isnt a source, I cant find any other mention of Neptunes in Command at amazon or indeed any where on the internet. Also the wikipedia edition was made by an anon and the title and plot summary are extremely sloppy and childish, added to the fact that it claims Jack receives the Black Pearl from Neptune its obviously fanon, ill tag it for deletion, unless of course you have a source?.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 16:52, 19 October 2007 (UTC) FA noms *Don't forget to check out the FA nom page. We need your votes!!--Brethren Court Greetings matey Arrgh greetings Wanderingshadow my name is Drexyl and I've just climbed uboard this wiki. I intend to stick around here for some time so i thought the best place to start would be to introduce miself to as many of you scurvy sea dogs as possible, happy pilfering. - Drexyl 13:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you for responding you are a true gentleman. - Drexyl 14:37, 31 October 2007 (UTC) New wiki name Hi Wanderingshadow, im not sure if this is true or not but one of the admin, Lord Cutler Beckett his name is, said to me that the vote is getting shut down and that the wiki isnt being renamed, is that right?. - Drexyl 13:52, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I was going to do that but it seems Kwenn has resigned from this site and has put Lord Cutler Beckett in charge. - Drexyl 16:40, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I think Kwenn said it himself on Lord C B's talk page. - Drexyl 16:48, 1 November 2007 (UTC) What concerened me is that LCB was clearly against changing the name to Pirata Codex, with that in mind his reasons for protecting the page and shuting down the vote would seem less than legitimate. - Drexyl 16:55, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Well actually its not for him to decide, thats the whole point of voting everyboady gets a say, the majority of the active community have voted for pirata codex so he has got a duty to ensure the name gets changed to that. - Drexyl 18:04, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :The vote was badly managed to begin with. We may hold another vote at another time, when you, and several others, have proven to be reliable and consistant contributors. The vote should have been locked down in the first place, and since it wasn't, the opinions of other users who shouldn't have been able to vote effected the decisions of those who could (and did). Thusly, the vote was, pardon the expression, "contaminated". I can assure you that my dislike of the name "Pirata Codex" was not in any way connected with my move to lock the page. And since no effective conclusion can be met, as of now, the vote is thusly made defunct. As I have said, Drexyl, a new vote can commence in a few months once I think that the people who will be voting deserve to have a say in this significant of an event.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:36, 1 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, thank you. I wouldn't mind it though. Hopefully he's learned his lesson. I only replied to his comments on this page, I didn't mean to get you involved. I think we need to get back to normal business anyway, and I think that the EITC Improvement Office is the best place to start.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:04, 2 November 2007 (UTC) EITC Improvement Office :If you haven't seen the message at the top of your page, the EITC Improvement Office has just been opened. This new feature of the wiki will help us focus our efforts to raise articles to featured status! Come contribute, the sooner we get it up and running, the sooner we can start improving articles!--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:48, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks *In case you haven't seen the site notice, which was really just public recognition, I would like to thank you for your efforts to stop the vandal, the likes of which I have not yet seen. I shall try to see if the Wikia staff can solve the constant changing of IP addresses problem. In the meantime, you have my gratitude, keep up the good work. Thanks again.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 01:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) **Yes, but there will always be some lifeless ingrate who feels special when they mess up other people's things. Hopefully we all pulled a lesson from this inconvenient experience. Hopefully the ban will hold.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:12, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Adminship *I'll be going on vacation soon, and we need another administrator to monitor things in case of an attack. I've nominated you to be an administrator; even if you don't want the extra responsibilities, I highly recommend that you accept, at least temporarily, as no one else is nearly as qualified (I'm concerned how things would go if the rather adversive El Chupacabra or the impulsive KAJ no offense to them, despite their contributions, those aren't very good administratorial qualities took the adminship. So, if you could at least be an administrator until I get back, that'd be great, if you remain so for an extended duration, that'd be even better.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:48, 13 November 2007 (UTC) **A few places, I think, but really the majority of my "vacation" will really just be a break from editing.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 21:15, 14 November 2007 (UTC) *P.S. You are now an administrator. Just tell me if you want to give up your duties, and I will attempt to have the Wikia staff help you out (I can't remove adminship from people). Since you weren't sure whether or not you wanted to remain an admin, I didn't make you a bureacrat. I hope that's okay.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 12:12, 22 November 2007 (UTC) A request Can you, as the administrator, please answer my comments on Forum:Sumbhajee Angria, Forum:Template proposes and Forum talk:New Policies? El Chupacabra 14:26, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Thank you I would like to thank you for adding all the proposed policies to the wiki. I meant on doing it myself but I've been busy. Speaking of which, I'd also like to apologize for my extended leave of absence. I'm not sure I'm ready to return just yet, though I have faith in your abilities as an administrator. Best of luck to you. P.S. You might want to pay attention to the FA system, it seems to have fallen into decay.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 23:31, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Barbossa FA Please approve Hector Barbossa to FA status. The article fulfils all other criteria and was nominated to be February’s FA, but now this status was declared void because it was not approved by the PotC Wiki:Brethren Court. Please correct this, because otherwise we woun’t have any FA, and this wouldn’t be good. El Chupacabra 10:46, 5 February 2008 (UTC) First meeting of the Brethren What time should we convene, do you think?--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 15:16, 25 March 2008 (UTC) *I'm sure we'll think of something. But the meeting will be sometime this weekend or next.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 18:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) New Monaco skin Hi! Have you seen the new Monaco skin that's being used on Wikia now? You can see it at Muppet Wiki and Marvel Database. There are a lot of advantages to the new skin. We've found that the number of readers and editors goes up when wikis switch to Monaco. The flyout menus encourage new readers to explore the content on the site. There's also more room for the content area, and the page loads faster. Would you consider switching PotC over to Monaco? If you want, I can help you customize the Monaco skin to fit the look that you're going for. Let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 06:22, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I haven't heard from you about this... What do you think about switching to the Monaco skin? -- Danny (talk) 14:12, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::Hi -- I didn't hear from you, so I'm assuming that you're okay with moving over to Monaco. There are a lot of ways that you can customize the new skin. You can edit the sidebar here: MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar. You can change the colors by customizing MediaWiki:Monaco.css. There's a lot of information about customizing the skin at the Monaco Customization page, and I'm happy to help out with any questions that you have. ::I hope you like the new skin. We're finding that it's faster than the old skin, and it helps new readers find their way around a lot easier. Let me know what you think! -- Danny (talk) 14:34, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Excellent, I'm glad you like it! Let me know if I can help you out with anything. This is an awesome wiki; I love how complete it is. -- Danny (talk) 16:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Monobook log Hi Wanderingshadow. I noticed we have switched to a monocco skin which is good. But for those who wish to keep viewing on monobook do you think you could unprotect Image:Wiki.png so I can upload a new version. It's basically the same same sort of thing but it's got torches instead of sword, is a lot higher quality and the backround is white which means it will look like its floating with no ugly black box around it. - –K.A.J•T• • • 16:17, 23 May 2008 (UTC) It's sorted hope you like the logo. - –K.A.J•T• • • 21:08, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hi. I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. As described at Wikia's New Style, there are going to be some necessary changes to the ad layout on the main page. In order to accomodate this, the main page needs to be recast in a two-column format. I've made a first draft for Pirates using the new layout at User:Merrystar/Sandbox. I tried to use all of your existing main page elements and only tweak the layout slightly from single-column to two-columns. Once the changes are put in place on the main page, a new, 300px-wide ad will appear on the upper right and the content will slide down on that side. Please let me know on my talk page if you have any questions, if you like it or hate it, or if there's anything I should change. -- Wendy (talk) 04:29, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm glad you like it. Can I copy it onto the real Main Page? Or would you like to do that yourself? -- Wendy (talk) 01:34, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Logo Hi Wanderingshadow! I like playing with images, and thought you might like a version of the logo with the white part as transparent instead of white. Here it is, feel free to use it or delete it. I talked with KickAssJedi, and he likes it, if that means anything. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:46, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Great! If you guys run into any more you'd like to have converted, don't hesitate to ask. :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 17:03, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Wanted posters Hi. Plealease help us to solve the discussion in the Forum:List of offences and upload the full versions of the wanted posters of the Pirate Lords with visible lists of crimes. Originally I' ve asked master KAJ to do this, but since he has left the wikia I ask you, because I don't know where to find these images. El Chupacabra 10:37, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Protected pages Now, when Lord Cutler Beckett has finally agreed on the Hector Barbossa FA nomination, can you as the administrator please unprotect Template:Featured articles and PotC_Wiki:Featured_article_queue/Current and add the necessary information to these pages? El Chupacabra 10:52, 15 July 2008 (UTC) New Template I just made a new template so when someone is ominated for something and is taken off the ballot for some reason or doesn'y get enough votes,you could put this template on the user's page.Here's a link:Template:Ballot Charle88 02:41, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Protect my talk page? I was wondering if you could semi-protect my talk page - I am attracting threats and vandalism here from unregistered IP editors related to my actions as an english-language Wikipedia administrator. Semi-protection on the page would help... Thanks. Georgewilliamherbert 19:38, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Plan of the black pearl Hello, I write you from Germany and I build Model-ships. I have seen that you have the plans for the black pearl. Is it possible to get a big sized copy of that paln? It would be great to build that ship as a model. Greetings from Germany. mailto: jose_mateu1974@yahoo.de